Power Rangers Nature Dinos II
Synopsis The Emotion Army has been revived and is planning it's revenge against the Nature Dinos, who had taken their Dino Power back to fight them. Characters Rangers Dino Charge Riptide Ranger.jpg|Pastel Ranger Dino Charge Dragon Ranger.jpg|Jungle Ranger FutabasaurRanger.jpg|Gray Ranger FukuraptorRanger.jpg|Scarlet Ranger CobaltSuperchargeRanger.jpg|Cobalt Ranger JadeDinoRanger.jpg|Lime Ranger White Dyna Ranger.jpg|White Ranger Lavender Ranger.jpg|Lavander Ranger OviraptorRanger.jpg|Peach Ranger IndigoRanger.jpg|Indigo Ranger Crimson DynaRanger.jpg|Crimson Ranger Magenta Ranger.jpg|Magenta Ranger KentrosaurRanger.jpg| Sky Blue Ranger OrangeDInoRanger.jpg|Orange Ranger YellowDInoRanger.jpg|Yellow Ranger Kyoryu Navy.png|Navy Ranger (Good Version) Deathryuger.png|Navy Ranger (Evil Version) Kyoryu Silver.png|Silver Ranger Kyoryu Violet.png|Purple Ranger Kyoryu Gray.png|Graphite Ranger Kyoryu Cyan (Female).png|Aqua Ranger Kyoryu Gold.png|Gold Ranger Kyoryu Pink.png|Pink Ranger Kyoryu Green.png|Green Ranger Kyoryu Blue.png|Blue Ranger Kyoryu Black.png|Black Ranger Kyoryu Red.png|Red Ranger Kyoryu-redcarnival.png|Red Nature Ranger Super Mode Agent Mode Buster-red.png Buster-blue.png Buster-yellow.png GreenRanger.jpg Buster-gold.png Buster-silver.png GuardianEnergyRanger.jpg WhiteGearRanger.jpg Dobutsu-black.png Dobutsu-green.png Pink Gear Ranger.jpg OrangeGearRanger.jpg Buster-aqua.png Gobus-evilred.png Future Rangers Alternate Suits Yellow Dyna Ranger.jpg|Male Yellow Ranger Kyoryu Violet (Male).png|Male Purple Ranger Kyoryu Gray 2.png|Yellow Sashed Graphite Ranger Kyoryu Cyan.png|Male Aqua Ranger Dino-Charge-Cyan.png|Yellow Sashed Male Aqua Ranger Kyoryu-blackf.png|Female Black Ranger Hyper Fury Mode Prdc-drivered.png|Red Hyper Mode Prdc-driveblack.png|Black Hyper Mode Prdc-driveblue.png|Blue Hyper Mode Prdc-drivegreen.png|Green Hyper Mode Prdc-drivepink.png|Pink Hyper Mode Prdc-drivegold.png|Gold Hyper Mode Prdc-drivegraphite.png|Graphite Hyper Mode Prdc-drivepurple.png|Purple Hyper Mode Dino Armor Kyoryu-red-armedon.png|Red Dino Armor Kyoryu-black-armedon.png|Black Dino Armor Kyoryu-blue-armedon.png|Blue Dino Armor Kyoryu-green-armedon.png|Green Dino Armor Kyoryu-pink-armedon.png|Pink Dino Armor Kyoryu-gold-armed-on.png|Gold Dino Armor Kyoryu Red (Deinosgrander).JPG|Red Deinos Mode Kyoryu deinosgrander ep16.png|Black Deinos Mode Battleizer Modes Krcsamba.png Krcwestern.png Krcmacho.png Krckungfu.png PteraSambaCarnival.png BachioWesternCarnival.png Krctv.png Kyoryu Red Carnival Samba Special.png Ranger Keys Kyoryuvioletmalerangerkey.png|Male Purple Nature Dino Ranger Key Alive kyoryu gray.jpg|Yellow Sashed Graphite Nature Dino Ranger Key Female cyan key.jpg|Female Aqua Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Good Navy Nature Dino Ranger Key Deathryugerrangerkey.jpg|Evil Navy Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryusilverrangerkey.png|Silver Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryuvioletfemalerangerkey.png|Purple Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryugrayrangerkey.png|Graphite Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryucyanrangerkey.png|Aqua Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryugoldrangerkey.png|Gold Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryupinkrangerkey.png|Pink Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryugreenrangerkey.png|Green Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryubluerangerkey.png|Blue Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryublackrangerkey.png|Black Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryuredrangerkey.png|Red Nature Dino Ranger Key Kyoryuredcarnivalrangerkey.png|Red Nature Dino Super Mode Ranger Key Allies *Cousin Elaine (Candellira) *Uncle Uli (Torin) *Nature Mom Villiains *Planticus (Deboss) *Mister Screams (Chaos) *Dark Uli (Mad Torin) *Scream's Putties (Zorima) **Mega Putties (Gigant Zorima) *Smashers (Cambrima) *Darkler (Creator Devious) *Generals (Debo Knights) **Fury General Lion Anger (Dogold) **Sadness General Sorrowglin (Aigaron) **Joy General Happyjoy (Killborero) **Fear General Dark Doom (Ferocious Knight D) **Resent General (Endolf) **Jealousy General (Icerondo) *Dangerous Trio (Zetsumates) **Iceglen **Stingcheng **Meteoroidel *Season Quartet (Attacking Group of the Four Seasons) *Joy Monsters **Floutter *Fury Monsters **Copionator *Sadness Monsters **Smashling **Cager **Wizcrow **Virex **Mazar *Fear Monsters *Resent Monsters *Jealousy Monsters *Neutral Monsters *Super Monsters Morphin Calls Nature Dino Rangers: Nature Battery! Ready! Natural Change! Fire! Arsenal * Nature Batteries 185px-23futabain.jpg JyuDenChi_-22_Pukuptor.jpg ArcheloCell.png AmmoCell.png TupanCell.png IguanoCell.png OviCell.png Dyna-Cell.jpg KentroCel;.png DeinosCell.png DynaCell.jpg Zords Navy Spinozord.jpg T-Rex.png Corythesaurus.png Stega.png Velociraptor.jpg Triceratops.png Pteradactyl.png Ankydon.png Bunpachy.png Plesio.png Bragigas.png Deinonychus DynaZord.jpg Deinosuchus Fury Zord.jpg Styracosaurus DynaZord.jpg Allosaurus DynaZord.jpg Seismosaurus DynaZord.jpg Oviraptor Fury Zord.jpg Iguanodon DynaZord.jpg Dactylus DynaZord.jpg Ammonite Fury Zord.jpg Archelon Fury Zord.jpg Spinosaurus Nature Zord T-Rex Nature Zord Parasaurolophus Nature Zord Stegosaurus Nature Zord Velociraptor Nature Zord Triceratops Nature Zord Pteranodon Nature Zord Ankylosaurus Nature Zord Pachycephalosaurus Nature Zord Plesiosaurus Nature Zord Brachiosaurus Nature Zord Deinonychus Nature Zord Deinosuchus Nature Zord / Kentrosaurus Nature Zord / Styracosaurus Nature Zord Allosaurus Nature Zord Seismosaurus Nature Zord Oviraptor Nature Zord / Iguanodon Nature Zord Tupandactyl Nature Zord Ammonite Nature Zord Archelon Nature Zord Gray Nature Zord Cheetah Agent Zord Gorilla Agent Zord Rabbit Agent Zord Frog Agent Zord Beetle Agent Zord Stag Agent Zord Lion Agent Zord Hippopotamus Agent Zord Puma Agent Zord Cat Agent Zord Spider Agent Zord Tiger Agent Zord Panther Agent Zord Episodes Season 1 Which is your favorite episode? The Nature Dinos' Return! Johana Unleashed! Gerardo, a good friend I am sorry Go, Go, Dari Ranger! Toothache You Impostors! We're lost! We want that Zord! Nicho's got new powers